galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
"For the right price. Dead or Alive, makes no difference to me." Boba Fett was an unaltered human clone born on the planet of Kamino, and was he son of bounty hunter Jango Fett. Boba was a freelance bounty hunter to anyone who hired him. He hated the Jedi, because Mace Windu killed his father, Boba then sought revenge for his father's death during the Clone Wars by attacking him on Star cruiser known as The Endurance. Boba was then sent to jail for attacking the Jedi and was a Young Bounty Hunter who loved the Thrill of the Hunt. Boba then escaped from prison and then went on to be a freelancer.He lived by the thrill of the hunt. Life on Kamino During his time on Kamino, Boba was always with his father on Kamino, but when Jango went on Bounty missions Boba was left on Kamino and stay with the Kaminoans. During the time of Kenobi's visit, Boba and Jango had to leave Kamino and go to Geonosis so that they could harm the Jedi and keep quiet about it. After leaving Kamino for Geonosis, Boba later returned and lived with the Kaminoans and made sure he refit his fathers armour. Attack on Kamino During a resting time between work and home, Coda wanted to go back to Kamino, this time to die. Coda landed on Kamino and saw on the platform Rec and Boba Fett, the Clones completely unaware what was about to happen on the platform. "You'll regret landing on this platform Kora. You're going to die here on this very platform.. And I'll take your helmet as a trophy.." said Rec as he pulled out his blaster, Boba then walked around and drew his blaster out and said "Lets, just make this quick. I have this bounty and Rec needs to join back with his team.". "We were once in Youth Club together, we were friends. But now it's the opposite." said Coda. "It's on". Coda then rushed up to Rec and Boba and drew both his blasters and fired them, "You betrayed me. Both of you. Now you both die here right now!" said Coda. Boba rushed behind and kicked Coda in the back and held his blaster to his face, Coda then twisted Boba's leg to move him out of the way and said "I trusted something of trust now this is why I hate people.." Boba then twisted his way back up and tried to punch Coda but missed and get Rec instead. Rec then aimed and punched Coda in the jaw, Coda letting out a cry of pain. "It's not only thing we shared. We shared so much more then that, we shared friendship.". The battle was intense the yelling was almost understandable to all the people watching the fight. Rec ran and punched Coda in the face and as Coda fell to the ground with a 'thump' he shot Rec in the ankle and Rec yelped out in agony as Coda fell to the floor and flat on his face. Boba then said "I wasn't a Youth Clubber. I was only disguised as a Cadet to get to Mace Windu." Boba then fired into the crowd. and told them to go away. As Coda tried to slowly get up Boba turned to see Coda get up so he kicked him back down. "Not this time. This time I end it." Boba then shot Coda in the back, Coda then died on the platform. Boba then kicked Coda and then walked up to Rec and helped him up. "You alright Rec?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a flesh wound.." Boba then picked up Kora's body and put it over his shoulder. "Common I'll drop you back with your team." Boba then got his bounty on Coda Kora and then took Rec back to the Rebels group. Dads death During the Battle of Geonosis, Jango had faced Mace Windu in combat and lost. Boba watching on in horror as he vowed to bring Mace Windu down. Boba now had no-one to look after him except for the Kaminoans who knew it would slow them down. So Boba took and re-sized his dads armour and became a Bounty Hunter. Boba later took the Slave 1 and used it for Bounties and fights. He became the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy after the death of his father. Getting there As Boba was cleaning his helmet, he was called in for a bounty mission. "Fett. Bring this thing, in dead or alive, doesn't matter. Make sure that something must be done. He destroyed our shipment, and now it is time to destroy him and his crew. Make sure you do what must be done and no regrets."